WHEN I MEET 12 WEREWOLVES
by Nagito1704
Summary: Haera gadis manis dan polos terjebak di hutan dan diselamatkan oleh anggota EXO...Tapi apa yg terjadi bila EXO adalah werewolves? Bagaimana kisah kehidupan Haera selanjutnya?...Maaf jika summary nya tidak cocok dengan ceritanya...semoga kalian suka fic ku ini
1. Chapter 1

Jika ada yg pernah baca ini didalam web lain, aku yg nulis itu. ah, tapi itu pakai id temen ku.

Ini fanfiction pertama ku

 **WHEN I MEET 12 WEREWOLVES**

 **PAIRING: EXOXOC**

 **GENRE: ROMANCE/ADVENTURE**

 **RATE:T/M**

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1:

Seorang gadis dengan surai panjang berjalan di dalam hutan. Gadis manis itu bernama Haera, gadis itu dikerjai teman-temannya dan sekarang Haera tersesat dan sudah malam. Dia memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Dia duduk di bawah pohon dan tidur karena dingin. Entah apa ia mendengar suara-suara tapi karena rasa kantuk yang bertambah, ia tertidur lelap.

Ketika Haera terbangun, dia sudah berada di kastil tua. Dia menguap dan terdiam.

"Dimana ini?" Haera bangun dari ranjang berwarna putih. Ia menatap pakaiannya yang sudah sedikit kotor.

"Siapa yang membawaku kesini?" baru Haera mau membuka pintu. Pintu itu tiba-tiba sudah terbuka.

"Sudah bangun rupanya." Suara berat itu sampai pada telinga Haera.

"Kenapa kau berada di hutan malam-malam?" Tanya pemuda berkulit agak gelap. Dia menatap Haera dengan dingin.

"A-aku… sebenarnya.. " Haera bingung menjelaskannya.

"Kau tersesat di hutan?" Haera mengangguk kecil.

"Bukankah sudah tertulis di depan 'Dilarang Masuk Kawasan Berbahaya' apa kau tidak bisa baca?" Haera terdiam sesaat karena tertusuk dengan kata pemuda itu.

"Aku bisa baca tau! Jangan sembarangan!" Haera kembali menatap dingin pemuda itu "Dan namaku Haera, mengerti?!"

"Hmm.. Berani juga kau memarahi Kai." Tiba-tiba seseorang pemuda muncul dibalik pintu. Haera hanya diam.

"Namaku Suho dan ini, Kai. Masih banyak sih anggota disini." Kata Suho menatap Haera.

"Hmm.. Oh ya kenapa kau ada di hutan semalam?" Tanya Suho.

"Aku di kerjai teman-temanku agar masuk kedalam hutan dan mengumpulkan buah-buahan." Haera menunduk.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Kai sambil mengambil jubah dan menatap Haera.

"Terimakasih." Senyum manis pun terlukis di bibir Haera.

30 menit Haera berada di gerbang hutan.

"Dimana kau tinggal?" Tanya Kai.

"Tidak ada." Kai menatap bingung Haera.

"Aku sudah tidak punya apapun selain pakainaku, rumahku dibakar, orangtua ku melarikan diri karena hutang." Lanjut Haera sambil menatap Kai sedih.

"Ma-maaf soal itu." Haera hanya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal dengan kami saja?" Tanya Kai menatap Haera.

"Ah, tak usah aku taka pa kok. Aku sering tinggal dimana-mana kok, bahkan di kuil." Haera tersenyum manis. "Aku sudah besar lagipula." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak, ini salahku karena tidak tau." Kai menatap Haera.

"Tak apa kok, aku bisa hidup seperti biasa." Haera baru mau berjalan, dia melihat segerombol anak-anak seumurannya.

"Ah, lihatlah siapa yang kembali?" Haera bersembunyi dibalik tubuh besar Kai.

"Ngh, siapa kau? Serahkan gadis itu!" Kai menatap Haera yang ketakutan.

"Namaku Kai dan aku pelindung hutan." Jawab Kai asal. Dia merangkul Haera lembut. "Dan Haera tidak boleh diganggu. Mengerti?" Kai menatap tajam pemuda didepannya.

"Haera akan tinggal dengan kami." Haera kaget mendengar suara lain dan saat melihat ke arah lain, dia menemukan Suho yang sedang duduk di pohon. Dengan jubah miliknya, Suho turun dari pohon dan tersenyum. Dia menyentuh pundak Haera dan memeluknya.

"Kami akan menjadikan dirinya sebagai pelindung hutan sama seperti kami." Haera benar-benar bingung siapa yang dimaksud 'kami'.

"Kami akan menghajar siapapun yang mengganggu Haera!" Kata Kai dengan ketus.

"Siapa kalian mau mengambil mainan kami?!" Haera ketakutan dan mencengkram jubah Suho.

"Kami pelindung hutan! Bukankah sudah aku bilang?!" Kai menjawab dengan ketus dan kasar.

"Dia mengajak ribut rupanya, Serang!" segerombol itu menyerang Kai. Kai juga menyerang dengan serius dan kuat. Acara serang-serangan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Kai, kau terlalu berlebihan. Mereka sudah K.O." Kata Suho dan Haera bersembunyi di belakang Suho.

"Berisik kau." Kai membersihkan tanganya dari debu setelah menghajar orang yang mau melukai Haera tadi.

"Haera, kau harus tinggal dengan kami."Kata Suho tersenyum senang melihat Haera yang kaget dan panik.

"Tapi nanti merepotkan." Haera menatap Suho dan Kai. "Tapi apa maksud 'kami'? Bukankah hanya kalian berdua di castil itu?" Haera menatap bingung Kai dan Suho.

"Kami tinggal bersama beberapa teman kami." Kata Kai dan Suho tersenyum menatap Haera.

"Kalau tidak salah masih ada sepuluh orang lagi." Kata Kai menghitung dengan malas.

"Eh.. Sebanyak itu? Apa tidak apa-apa aku tinggal bersama kalian? Nanti merepotkan." Haera malu dan menatap Kai serta Suho lembut. Suho serta Kai merasa hatinya berdebar-debar melihat Haera yang malu-malu dengan tatapan lembutnya itu.

"I-iya, itu tak apa." Kai dan Suho menatap arah lain agar pipi merah-nya tak terlihat oleh Haera.

"Dan kami memaksa karena ini semua salahku menanyakan orangtua-mu, dan menghajar orang-orang ini." Kai menatap orang-orang yang masih terkapar di tanah itu.

"Kami tak mau kau terluka, jadi kau harus tinggal dengan kami."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti dan aku akan tinggal bersama kalian." Haera tersenyum membuat Kai serta Suho blushing dan salah tingkah. Kai menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan dan Suho menatap arah lain dengan panik. Haera hanya diam bingung menatap mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah ayo kita pulang ke kastil (baca : rumah)" Kata Kai dan berjalan ke arah kastil dengan santai dan Haera mengikuti dari belakang dan diikuti Suho yang menatap Haera.

" _Kuharap tak terjadi apapun_ " Pikir Suho sedikit panik dan cemas

Kastil

"Kami kembali." Ucap Suho dan Kai masuk kedalam kastil. Haera menatap kanan dan kiri gugup.

"Selamat datang." Suara berat dan ceria terdengar di telinga Haera.

"Semuanya! Aku membawa teman baru!" Kata Suho membawa Haera masuk kedalam ruangan yang memiliki sofa banyak, meja kecil, rak buku, jendela besar, perapian, karpet merah dan rak dorong yang menaruh kue dan teh. Disana ada sekitar 10 orang. 3 orang yang baru saja main kejar-kejaran, kini berdiri menatap Haera, 4 pemuda yang memakan kue, seorang pemuda mengelus hewan miliknya(?), seorang pemuda yang menatap Haera dengan dingin, dan seorang pemuda yang sedang meminum teh.

"Dia Haera, dia akan tinggal disini." Kata Kai masuk dan memakan kue kering yang ditaruh dipiring.

"Haera, ayo ku kenalkan. Yang berambut white blonde itu Sehun, yang matanya paling besar itu Kyungsoo, yang itu Baekhyun, sebelahnya itu Chanyeol, yang sedang minum teh itu Luhan, yang sedang makan bakpao itu Xiumin, yang dingin itu Kris(?), yang tangannya sedang dicengkram itu Lay, yang disebelahnya Tao, dan terakhir Chen." Jelas Suho dan Haera mengangguk mengerti.

"Ngh, namaku Haera. Salam kenal." Haera menunduk sopan. Karena masih gugup, dia memainkan jarinya. Karena melihat wajah Haera yang malu membuat mereka blushing dadakan.

"Haera, kau manisnya . !" Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Chen kompak mendekati Haera dan memeluk Haera erat.

"Kau jadi istriku saja .!" Kata empat orang itu kompak.

"Eh?" Haera kaget karena mendengar kata itu dengan cepat dan serius.

"Tidak, Haera akan denganku!" Kata Luhan sambil mengeluarkan smirknya membuat Haera blushing sampai telinga dia sangat malu karena mendengar kata-kata yang terlalu ambigu. Haera baru saja akan mundur , dia terjatuh karena Kai di belakangnya. Untungnya Kai menahan tubuh Haera kuat.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Kai menatap Haera. Haera mengangguk cepat dan kembali berdiri. Baru saja Haera berdiri, dia merasa ada yang menatapnya dingin. Saat Haera mencari asal tatapan itu dia melihat Kris yang menatapnya dengan dingin. Haera yang masih terlalu polos mendekati Kris perlahan. Semua orang tentu saja kaget karena Kris mudah didekati begitu saja.

"Kris, apa aku ada masalah denganmu hingga kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Haera polos berdiri di dekat Kris dan menatap takut.

"Jangan ganggu aku." Kata Kris kembali menutup mata untuk tidur. Haera hanya dapat mengangguk mengerti dan segera diam sampai ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan terlalu dekat nanti Kris bisa marah." Ujar Lay dan Haera bingung.

"Haera, kau wangi sekali." Lay memeluk erat Haera dan mencium wangi di leher Haera. Haera merasa tak nyaman hanya dapat diam gemetar.

"Lepaskan dia, bodoh." Ucap Sehun menarik Haera hingga Haera berada di gendongannya tepatnya di gendong seperti karung *authordigebukHaera*. Sehun tiba-tiba mencium wangi dari tubuh Haera.

"Tapi benar juga, kau wangi." Haera diturunkan dan dipeluk Sehun lalu menghirup wangi dipundak Haera.

"Ngh.. memang wangi. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu." Sehun mengeluarkan evil smirknya. Haera kaget dan mendorong dada Sehun karena takut.

"Ada apa?" Sehun masih nyaman menghirup wangi ditubuh Haera.

"Hentikan… itu geli!" Haera mendorong Sehun sekuat tenaga tetapi tenaga Haera kalah kuat dengan tenaga Sehun.

"Hentikan." Haera mencoba mendorong dan dia terlepas dari Sehun karena Kris.

"Kris?" Haera kaget.

"Berisik, kau ikut aku." Kris menarik tangan Haera keluar dari kastil. Semua orang terdiam kaget karena Kris mengajak Haera pergi.

Taman

Haera duduk di bawah pohon. Dia melihat padang rumput dan beberapa bunga yang indah di sekitar taman dan ditempat itu di kelilingi pohon besar. Kris berbaring didepan Haera. Haera menatap wajah Kris yang damai dan sedikit kaku. Haera melihat ada daun yan jatuh di wajah Kris. Haera mengambil daun itu dan kaget melihat Kris membuka matanya dan menatap Haera dingin. Haera panik sendiri karena ketahuan.

"Kau serius mau tinggal dengan kami?" Kris memulai percakapan. Kris serius. Dia menatap Haera langsung pada matanya.

"Lebih baik kau tidak bersama kami. Itu berbahaya untukmu." Kris bangun dari posis berbaring dan menatap wajah Haera.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi Kai dan Suho sudah menolongku, aku berhutang budi soal itu dan aku mengikuti keinginannya karena mereka telah baik denganku." Kata Haera lembut sambil tersenyum. Kris mengangguk mengerti sebelum menyentuh tangan Haera lembut, dan itu membuat Haera kaget.

"Jangan pergi setelah mengetahui siapa kami sebenarnya." Kris mengatakan hal itu sambil menggenggam erat tangan Haera dan Haera mengangguk polos lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Baguslah." Kris berbaring lagi didepan Haera.

SKIP

Haera merapikan kamarnya sehingga terlihat lebih bersih dan nyaman. Haera memakai gaun tidurnya yang hanya sebatas lutut. Dia duduk di balkon kamarnya dan menatap bulan purnama.

"Indahnya" Haera tersenyum sebelum mendengar suara kencang. Haera segera keluar dan kaget melihat serigala yang pergi dari depan kamarnya. Haera berlari mengikuti serigala itu dan berhenti di taman belakang karena melihat 12 serigala yang berkumpul di bawah pohon yang cukup besar. Haera hanya terjatuh duduk karena takut. Lalu ia dikejutkan oleh suara orang yang ia kenali. Namun sang pemilik suara yang Haera kenal tidak ada di tempat itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pergi ataupun takut melihat kami." Haera berpikir. Siapa sebenarnya 12 serigala ini?

Bagaimana kehidupan Haera setelahnya? Tunggu di chap ke 2 '-'

TBC

Ok, reader jika kalian suka mohon di review...

Salam sayang Nagito


	2. Chapter 2

**WHEN I MEET 12 WEREWOLVES**

 **PAIRING: EXOXOC**

 **GENRE: ROMANCE/ADVENTURE**

 **RATE:T/M**

CHAPTER 2:

Last chapter

 _"_ _Sudah kubilang jangan pergi ataupun takut melihat kami." Haera berpikir. Siapa sebenarnya 12 serigala ini?_

Haera terduduk lemas karena kaget dan takut. Bagaimana tidak takut, 12 serigala kini tengah di depan matanya. Saking takutnya , Haera mencengkram rok gaunnya.

"Haera tenang jangan takut. Ini kami." Kata serigala berbulu cokelat. Suaranya mirip dengan Suho.

"Ini aku, Suho." Haera pun kberlari kearah kamarnya.

"Haera!" Suho berteriak memanggil Haera. Sedangkan Haera gemetar didalam kamar, dan dia pun tidur setelah lebih tenang.

Paginya, Haera terbangun dan mengira kejadian semalam itu hanya mimpi. Saat dia mencoba memutar tubuhnya, dia terkejut melihat Kai tertidur menghadapnya dan dalam keadaan _topless._ Saat Haera menghadap kearah lain dan melihat Suho yang sama toplelss dan di belakangnya ada Tao yang tertidur lelap. Haera segera bangun dan berlari menuju ke pojokan ruangan, dia memeluk tubuhnya..

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya Sehun sambil mendekati Haera.

"Kenapa kau me-merah?"Sehun menyentuh tangan Haera.

"A..Aku tak apa. Emm.. Kenapa kalian ada di kamar ini?" Tanya Haera mencoba melepaskan lengannya yang dipegang Sehun dengan erat.

"Ah, kami semalam mengejarmu dan ketika melihat mu tidur, kami ketiduran di sini." Sehun masih menggenggam tangan Haera .

"Kau melihatnya semalam." Haera terdiam, bingung, dan gugup.

"Kau melihat kami semalam." Haera menggeleng takut.

"Kau melihat kami dalam wujud lain." Sehun menghimpit Haera di pojok ruangan.

"A..Aku tidak melihat apapun, sungguh." Kata Haera ketakutan. Dia mencoba mendorong dada bidang Sehun. "Lepaskan aku."

"Kau melihat 12 serigala, kan? Mengaku saja!" Sehun mencengkram erat pundak Haera.

"Kau tak akan ku izinkan pergi dari sini." Kemudian Sehun pergi meninggalkan Haera. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo muncul dari balik pintu.

"Haera kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo mendekati Haera.

"Ayo ba.. *bunyi orang laper/?*" Haera menatap Kyungsoo yang memeluk perutnya.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Haera, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku akan memasak sendiri saja." Kata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berjalan ke dapur. Haera berdiri dan mengikuti Kyungsoo.

"Kau juga lapar?" Haera menggeleng.

"Terus kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Kyungsoomenatap polos kearah Haera. Haera menggeleng lembut dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga mau memasak." Kyungsoo terdiam bingung.

"Tak apa kan?" Tanya Haera menatap Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa kok." Haera berjalan bersama menuju dapur. Haera memakai apron putih yang ia temukan dan mulai memasak.

SKIP

Haera menaruh piring terakhir yang berisi daging sapi panggang. Di meja terdapat banyak piring berisi makanan dan ada beberapa botol berisi minuman. Kyungsoo duduk dan menyuruh Haera untuk duduk didepannya. Haera menatap 11 orang yang memasuki ruang meja makan. Mereka terpukau melihat makanan yang masih hangat dan banyak.

"Terlihat enak." Puji Tao menatap makanan di hadapannya.

"Selamat makan!" Mereka semua makan dengan lahap. Namun Haera hanya memakan daging sapi dan salad.

"Kau hanya makan itu, Haera?" Haera mengangguk.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak! Makan yang ini dan yang ini juga." Sehun menaruh sosis dan telur setengah matang ke piring Haera.

"Te..Terima kasih." Sehun menatap Haera makan perlahan. Kuning telur yang cair tampak mengenai pinggir bibir Haera dan membuat Sehun menjilat pinggir bibir Haera. Pipi Haera pasti sudah merah seperti tomat.

"Enak." Sehun kembali makan dan mendapat tatapan tajam dai yang lain.

"Haera , masakanmu memang sangat enak!" Puji Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang makan sedikit berantakan. Haera tertawa kecil melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Setelah ini kami ingin berbicara denganmu." Ujar Kai serius. Haera mengangguk dan makan kembali dengan tenang.

SKIP

"Kami mau kau benar benar jujur." Kai menatap Haera dengan tajam.

"Kau melihat kami dalam wujud serigala kan?" Lanjutnya. Kai menatap Haera yang tersentak kaget dengan pertanyaan yang baru ia lontarkan.

"A..aku.. ngg..Ya" Haera menunduk."Jangan bunuh aku." Haera menutup matanya dan mencengkram roknya dengan tangan yang gemetar.

"Hahaha tenang saja! Kami tidak akan memakanmu kok. Mungkin kami hanya akan menahanmu disini agar tidak membocorkan rahasia apapun." Jelas Xiumin.

"Selamat menjadi anggota keluarga kami, Haera!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum ceria namun Haera hanya memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Maaf, tapi disini aku bekerja menjadi apa?" Haera membuat mereka hampir tertawa.

"Kamu bisa saja membantu kami dengan memasak." Jawab Suho dengan memasang senyuman 'angelic' di wajah tampannya.

"Dan kau dilarang berteriak selama disini karena dapat menimbulkan masalah." Sambung Kai dengan dingin.

"Jika kau ingin berbelanja maka kau harus ditemani oleh beberapa anggota kami, mengerti?" Sehun berkata demikian sambil berbaring dan menjadikan paha Haera sebagai bantal membuat yang lain menatap tajam Sehun.

SKIP

Haera mencuci sprai yang awalnya kusam kini menjadi putih bersih. Ia menatap kea rah belakang dan melihat para anggota EXO yang sedang memperbaiki kastil dengan suka rela (di paksa) Haera segera mengambil sapu dan kain.

"Haera, aku sudah selesai dengan atap. Ada yang bisa aku bantu lagi?" Tanya Suho sambil menyeka keringat.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kau membantu Sehun dan Kris?" Suho mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati Sehun dan Kris. Haera menyapu lantai dasar kastil tua itu dan membuang debu-debu yang ada disana dan segera membersihkan sarang laba-laba dan merapikan semua ruangan. Dia mengambil ember dan berjalan ke sumber air, memompanya dan perlahan mengisi ember dengan air itu hingga penuh. Ia mencelupkan kain dan sikat ke air dan sabun pembersih. Ia menyikat lantai hingga mengkilap. Ketika selesai, ia tersenyum puas dengan kerjanya. Tiba-tiba 2 lengan kekar melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

"Kamu sedikit bau keringat, tapi seksi." Bisik Luhan ditelinga Haera dan menghirup pundak sang gadis. Haera hampir berteriak karena kaget.

"Luhan lepas! Malu kalau ada yang lihat." Rona merah menjalar di pipi putihnya. Ia sedikit memberontak karena malu dan gerah. Kulit di tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat membuat efek seksi di tubuhnya(?). Bajunya juga sedikit basah. Luhan menghirup wangi tubuh Haera hingga tubuhnya ditarik dan dia melihat ke belakang. Sehun menariknya.

"Ia punyaku." Haera mengambil langkah untuk kabur dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"HAERA!" Haera jatuh terduduk dengan napas tersengal.

"Hhh, kenapa aku seperti terkena sial?" Gumamnya.

"Lebih baik aku mandi saja." Haera membuka pakaiannya dan duduk di dalam bathtub sambil menghela napas, ia melepas bebannya dengan memakai sabun aroma lavender.

"Sekarang aku memiliki keluarga baru .. Tapi aku masih takut." Haera menunduk dan memandang air yang memantulkan dirinya di sela busa putih itu. Kemudian Haera berdiri membersihkan tubuhnya dan memakai kemeja putih dan rok hitam yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Saat ia keluar, ia melihat EXO yang duduk di sofa sambil mendumel. Ini juga salah Haera karena memaksa mereka.

"Haera, kami tidak mau lagi membenarkan kastil!" Ucap Kyungsoo. Haera kedapur membuatkan coklat hangat dan menghidangkan coklat itu kepada mereka.

"MInumlah."

"Gamsahabnida."

"Aku akan membersihkan halaman, kalian istirahat saja." Haera pun berjalan menuju halaman.

"Hari yang sangat melelahkan!"

"Emm.. Sehun, apa menurutmu Haera tidak akan membocorkan rahasia kita?" Tanya Suho.

"Tidak lah, ia kan sudah berjanji pada kita." Jawab Sehun.

"Tao, kau senang sepertinya." Kata Kai yang berada di belakang Tao.

"Eh? I..iya" Tao menunduk.

"Aku mau Haera menjadi milikku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan cerianya.

"Tidak, ia milikku." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Bukan! Punyaku!" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Punyaku!" Ucap anggota EXO serempak kecuali Kai.

"Tidak.. kalian tidak mungkin memiliki Haera."Kai mengatakan itu dengan santai.

"Karena ia akan menjadi milikku." Sambungnya

"Pokoknya Haera milikku!"

"Grrrr.." Mereka semua geram dan berujung pada pertengkaran karena merebutkan Haera. Sementara Haera diluar menyapu sambil bersenandung riang.

"Senangnya, tempat ini menjadi amat bersih." Haera menyapu sampah dan membuangnya.

"Dan hari yang tenang." Kata Haera sampai ia mendengar suara pecahan dari alam kastil.

Ia berlari masuk dan diam dengan melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapannya. EXO bertengkar dengan hebat membuat beberapa lantai keramik retak dan membuat Haera kesal.

"Kalian membuat kerjaku sia-sia!" Teriak Haera membuat mereka diam seketika.

"Rapikan lagi… Jika tidak, aku tidak akan berbicara pada kalian lagi." Haera keluar dengan wajah yang memerah kesal.

"B..baik" EXO pun mulai merapikan kembali ruangan itu. Mereka tidak mau Haera yang mereka inginkan akan membenci mereka. Sementara Haera diluar melanjutkan aktivitas membersihkan halaman sambil berbicara yang menunjukan rasa kesal di pikiran dan di hatinya.

"Mereka tidak tau apa kalau tidak rapi, mereka bisa sakit. Nanti kalau mereka lupa taruh barang gimana? Pfft." Haera tak sadar ada 2 orang berpakaian hitam sedang mengawasi gerak geriknya.

"Sudahlah." Haera baru akan masuk sampai mulutnya dibekap dan ia ditarik paksa. Haera sudah melawan tapi ia tidak terlalu kuat. Saat bekapan itu sedikit mengendur, ia berteriak.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Haera? Apa EXO akan menolongnya?

TBC

Hey guys, semoga kalian suka dengan chap 2. Memang lebih sedikit tapi yg penting kalau kalian suka terima kasih. Ah, sebelum nya maaf karena aku telat update..sekali lagi maaf sobat.


End file.
